


Remember Her

by schrijverr



Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [5]
Category: Tales To Be Told - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: :(, Mechsalbumweek, Other, Poetry, Sadly, the character death is canon, why does swan song need to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: TTBTSiegfried remembers their love
Relationships: The Odette/Siegfried (The Mechanisms)
Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Remember Her

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

Cool metal can be more tender than the caress of a hand  
Soft vibratons of machinery under my ear as a heartbeat  
A voice calling me, the static just the accent of love

She shields me from their forces  
She loves me to the end  
She protects me from the world

Cool metal can become cold as ice and lifeless as space  
Soft vibrations of machinery disappear from under me  
A voice glitches, the static now a sound of loneliness

She shielded me  
She loved me  
She protected me

And I will remember her forever, even if I die

**Author's Note:**

> I will always cry at Swan Song, it’s just so sad. The escape pod still working fine and I am sobbing, like damn, together till the end
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day, so thank u so much for leaving those if you do <3


End file.
